Unidos por el destino
by HarumiNeko-chan
Summary: Amu es salvada por Ikuto de morir cuando eran niños. Ambos son huérfanos y viven en el mismo orfanato, juntos. Se convierten en grandes amigos pero se separan cuando son adoptados por dos familias diferentes y lo único que los une son los regalos que intercambiaron. 5 años después, por una beca que recibe Amu, se encuentran en una preparatoria en París ¿Qué sentimientos aparecerán?
1. Chapter 1

_Prólogo_

10 años atras

POV AMU

Nombre: Amu. Edad: 5 años. Padres biológicos: desconocido.

El primer recuerdo que tengo es el fuego rodeándome, yo llevaba un vestido rosado con un short rojo y unas converse apacece un niño de cabello y ojos zafiro que me carga en su espalda y me lleva hasta afuera de lo que solía llamar mi hogar, después todo se oscureció. Al despertar, me encontraba con unos cuantos vendajes y encima de una cama. Me levante y pude ver sentado en una silla al frente mio a un niño de cabello azul durmiendo. Él llevaba puesto un polo blanco,un short verde y unas zapatillas negras. Se notaba los vendajes que llevaba. Por curiosidad, me acerqué a él para verlo mejor, se veía como un gatito indefenso. De repente se despertó.

–Sabías que está mal quedarse viendo a la gente mientras duerme. –dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

–Pensé que estabas dormido ¿Quién eres?¿Donde estoy? –dije, dando un paso hacia atrás.

–Soy Ikuto y estas en el orfanato Fortuna. Y tú, ¿quién eres? –dijo con un tono serio.

–Yo soy Amu y tengo 5 años ¿y tú? –dije un poco tímida.

–Yo tengo 5 años y he vivido aquí ese mismo tiempo. –dijo con cierta tristeza. En ese momento entra una señora de 40 años.

–Que bueno que hayas despertado. Yo soy Nabuko Saeki, la directora del orfanato Fortuna. Dime, ¿Cuál es tu nombre, pequeña? –dijo ella con un sonrisa.

–Amu, Nabuko-sensei. –dije sonriéndole.

–Eres muy suertuda, Amu. Si no fuera por Ikuto, hubieras muerto en el incendio. –dijo Nabuko.

–¿Tú me salvaste? –él asintió –Muchas gracias por salvarme la vida, Ikuto. –dije mientras lo abrazaba.

–No fue nada. –dijo desviando la mirada. Pude sentir sus mejillas algo calientes, después me separé.

–Bueno, Amu. Desde ahora esta sera tú habitación. Si quieres la podemos decorar. –dijo Nabuko.

–Nabuko-sensei, ¿Dónde estan mis padres? –pregunté.

–Amu… tus padres estan ahora en el cielo. Pero nosotros seremos te cuidaremos. –empezaron a salir lagrimas de mis ojos –No llores, mi niña. Tú nunca estarás sola. –dijo mientras me limpiaba mis ojos.

–Ok, Nabuko-sensei. –dije tratando de sonreir.

–Entonces, nos vamos. Mañana será un gran día. Despídete, Ikuto.

–Buenas noches, Amu.

–Hasta mañana, Ikuto. –se fueron.

Me recosté en mi cama y me quedé dormida. A la mañana siguiente, Nabuko-sensei me enseño todo el orfanato y la parte escuela de este, Ahí conocí a varios niños. Pasé una de las mejores semanas, pero cada vez que me encontraba con Ikuto, él me evitaba. Un día, a la hora del almuerzo, pude verlo sentado en una mesa, solo. Me acerqué y lo acompañé. Algo había en él que me llamaba la atención. Apenas terminó, salió corriendo al jardín. Yo lo seguí pero lo perdí a la altura de un árbol de cerezo. Miré hacia arriba y lo encontré encima de una rama.

–¿Qué haces ahí arriba?¿Por qué me has estado evitando? –pregunte curiosa.

–No es algo que te interese. –me respondió de manera fría.

–Sí no me lo dices, yo subiré. –lo reté

–No te atreverías, no creo que sepas subir árboles. –dijo

–¿Eso crees? –respondí. Siendo sincera, no sabía como subirlo pero igual lo hice. Estaba apunto de alcanzarlo cuando resbalé. Creí que iba a caer pero una mano me sostuvo.

–Eres una niña muy rara, ¿lo sabías? –dijo mientras me subía a su rama.

–¿Mira quién habla? Tú eres el raro por salir corriendo. –dije ya sentada en la rama.

–Discúlpame por eso. Es que te pareces mucho a mi hermana menor. –dijo.

–¿Tienes una hermana, Ikuto? –dije impresionada.

–Siendo exactos, hermana melliza. Nuestra madre era profesora de la escuela del orfanato. Sin embargo, nuestro padre la abandonó al enterarse que estaba embarazada. Ella murió dando a luz a mi hermana. El nombre de mi hermana es Utau, ella fue adoptada por una familia hace un año. Lo único que tenemos para no olvidarnos es una fotografía de nuestra última navidad que pasamos juntos.

–Lo siento mucho, Ikuto. Pero piensa que en donde esté tu hermana la están cuidando bien. –dije.

–Tienes razón, Amu. –dijo viendo al cielo.

–Ah, y gracias por evitar que caiga. –dije mirando al suelo.

–No tienes que agradecerme, te atraparé las veces que sean necesarias. –dijo mientras me despeinaba.

–Ikuto, no me despeines. –dije molesta.

–Hasta enojada te ves linda. –ne dijo al oido. Yo me sonrojé como un tomate y el se burló por eso pero no me moleste y reí con él.

Desde ese entonces fuimos grandes amigos. Una navidad, intercambiamos regalos: yo le regalé una llave y él me regaló un collar con un candado del mismo diseño de la llave.

Pasaron 5 años. Una familia se llevó a Ikuto hace unas semanas. Ahora he siendo adoptada por una pareja de clase alta. Mi nueva madre se llama Midori Hinamori y mi nuevo padre, Tsumugu Hinamori. Ellos perdieron a su hija, Ami de 13 años, hace un año en un accidente de tránsito. Mis padres me quieren mucho y siempre me cuidan. Mi nueva casa es muy grande y hay muchas personas que me atienden. Me he hecho amiga de una sirvienta llamada Temari. Ella es como una hermana mayor para mí. Estoy emocionada por mi nueva vida. ¿Que cosas me esperarán? Y ¿Volveré a ver a Ikuto?


	2. El reencuentro

**Harumi: ¡Hola minna! Aquí de nuevo con otro fic.**

 **Mika: Da gracias que Kami-sama te iluminó, sino sería mas aburrida la historia.**

 **Harumi: Te agradezco, Mika, por ese "apoyo".**

 **Mika: No tienes que agradecer.**

 **Fio: ¡Ya dejen de estar peleando!...*suspiro* En fin. Shugo Chara le pertenece a PEACH-PIT, cualquier parecido con cualquier otro fic** **Y** **/O anime/manga es pura coincidencia. Lo único que le pertenecen son la historia y personajes NO pertenecientes a Shugo Chara.**

 **Harumi: No dijimos esto en el anterior fic porque, en realidad este es el primer cap. El anterior es solo para dar sentido a la historia. Mika, di algo.**

 **Mika: Espero que les guste el cap.**

 **Harumi: Muy bien.**

 **Mika: Me debes una.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX** **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX** _CAPTÍTULO 1_

5 años después.

Una chica pelirrosa de cabello largo y ojos ambar está saltando en su habitación con una carta en sus manos.

POV AMU

Hace unas semanas envié mis documentos a una academia muy prestigiosa en París y adivinen que… m e enviaron una carta diciendo que ¡Me aceptaron! Estoy tan feliz que empecé a saltar por toda mi habitación. **(N/A: Cuando escriba** yo **cuando es el POV de alguien, se referirá a esa persona. Si es POV NORMAL no aplicara esto)**

Temari: Ya dime, Amu, qué dice.

yo: Dice que me aceptaron, onee-san.

Temari: Me alegro mucho. Entrar a esa academia es muy difícil. Los señores Hinamori se alegrarán de la noticia. ¿Qué más dice?

yo: Déjame ver… dice que me esperan este lunes en la academia…¡¿Este lunes?! Según el horario eso es pasado mañana.

Temari: Les avisaré a tus padres para que utilicemos el avión privado y lleguemos a tu casa en París.

yo: Gracias, onee-san. Mientras, voy empacando todo y también quisiera que fueras conmigo.

Temari: Obvio que iré contigo. Dudo que tus padres dejen que tú fueras sola. Adiós *se va*

yo: Muy bien ¡A empacar!

Como por arte de magia empaqué todo, y cuando digo por arte de magia es que realmente es un milagro que pudiera guardar todo.

A la hora llegó Temari diciendo que ya estaba listo todo para irnos en ese instante. Nos fuimos en un 2 por 3 a Paris. Entramos a "pequeña" casa y me quedé desempacando mis maletas mientras Temari iba a la escuela para recoger mi uniforme escolar. Yo nunca he venido a esta ciudad, así que Temari (que conoce la ciudad) me ayudará a movilizarme.

Cuando por fin termino, salgo al balcón de mi dormitorio y al frente mio había una casa de 3 pisos como la mia y exactamente, a unos 50 metros de frente, un balcón. Traté de ignorarlos y cerré las cortinas gruesas.

En 15 minutos, apareció Temari con mi uniforme y me lo probé para ver si me quedaba. **(N/A: Para ver el uniforme de la academia: g02. . y cambien el signo de estos por el de un trebol de 4 hojas)** Felizmente, me quedó. Como llegamos casi anocheciendo, empezaron a preparar la cena. Cenamos y luego me fui a mi dormitorio a descansar.

~ _En la mañada del primer día de clases_ ~

Temari: Levántate, Amu. No puedes llegar tarde a tu primer día de clases.

yo: ¿Qué hora es?

Temari: Las 6 a.m.

yo: Entonces, ¿Por qué me levantas a esta hora si ingreso a la 7:30.

Temari: Conociéndote, te demorarás una eternidad. Ahora ve a alistarte.

yo: OK.

Me bañe y cambié a la velocidad de un rayo. Sabía que Temari es temible si se molesta. Me había puesto mi uniforme y me peiné con el cabello suelto y 2 colas por debajo de mis a desayunar y después me fui en la limusina a la academia junto con Temari. Al llegar…

Temari: Aquí esta tu maletín.

yo: Gracias onee-san.

Temari: No te preocupes Amu. Ya verás que conseguiras amigos. Mira solo como llamas la atención.

yo: Esta bién. Adiós.

Temari: Adiós, Amu. *se va*

yo: *volteando a ver*(parese que tenía razón) *empieza a avanzar*

Lograba escuchar los comentarios de la gente diciendo " _Debe ser nueva"_ , _"Es muy bonita, quisiera ser su amiga"_ y cosa así. Pero de repente pararon de susurrar y todas las chicas se unieron en un solo grito diciendo " _joven Tsukiyomi_ ". En eso me detuve. ¿A caso dijeron Tsukiyomi? Me parece haber escuchado ese apellido antes, pero ¿en dónde? Volteé a mirar y vi a un chico alto, de cabello y ojos color zafiro. Sentí como mi corazón latiera a mil por hora, pero ¿por qué? Pasó por donde estaba y pude notar que se me quedó viendo unos milisegundo. En es momento sentía como mis mejillas ardían. Pero decidi hacer caso omiso y seguí caminado a mi salón. La academia tenía la estructura de las de Japón y es porque el director, que es japonés, quería matener esa costumbre.

Llegué a mi salón y me senté en una carpeta libre. Sonó el timbre y entró el profesor. ¿No puede ser? Lo conozco. Es Kiseki, un chico del orfanato. Cuando llegué a orfantato él tenía 16 años y fue adoptado un año después.

Kiseki: Buenos días alumnos. Como se habrán dado cuenta. Tenemos una nueva alumna transferida de Japón. Pasa al frente a presentarte.

Cuando estaba en frente de todos. Fui interrumpida por la puerta de mi costado y ahí estaba ese chico de nuevo. Pero esta vez pude controlar el sonrojo.

Kiseki: Llega tarde, Tsukiyomi.

¿?: Disculpa, Kiseki. Tenía que perfeccionar una composición para el concurso.

Kiseki: Esta bien, Toma asiento.

¿?: Muchas gracias. *se sienta en su carpeta*

Kiseki: Continue señorita.

yo: Gracias profesor. Me presento, mi nombre es Amu Hinamori. Espero llevarme bien con todos.

Kiseki: Gracias Hinamori. Puede tomar asiento.

Me fui a sentar. Las clases continuaron con normalidad. Cuando llegó el receso, me dirigí con mi almuerzo a la azotea, pero al abrir la puert a, empecé a escuchar una melodía de violín. Era aqule chico de la entrada. Me quedé escuchando hasta que se percató de mi presencia.

¿?: *serio* ¿Qué haces aquí?

yo: *sonrojada* Disculpa, no fue mi intensión. Pensé que no había nadie aquí.

¿?: *acorralándome* Eres una gatita muy traviesa. Por ahora, te dejaré ir por ser nueva. Pero para la próxima, tendrás un castigo. *se aleja*

yo: Por lo menos dime cuál es tu nombre.

¿?: *guardande su violín* Ikuto Tsukiyomi.

yo: *sorprendida* ¿Quién te dio esa llave?

Ikuto: Me la dio mi mejor amiga, ¿por qué la pregunta?

yo: *sacando mi collar con un candado* Por esto. *abranzándolo*Pensé que nunca te vería de nuevo, Ikuto.

Ikuto: *correspondiendo al abrazo*Lo mismo digo. Disculpa mi comportamiento de ahora. Ya habrá visto el escándalo que se hizo cuando llegué.

yo: No te preocupes. Ahora no puedo amenazarte porque eres más alto que yo.

Ikuto: Y tú te has vuelto una hermosa señorita.

yo: o/o Parece que te sigue divirtiendo hacerme sonrojar.

Ikuto: ¿Aún sigues practicando el piano?

yo: Claro ¿por qué?

Ikuto: Es que necesito un compañero para el concurso interescolar de música.

yo: Estaría feliz de ayudarte. Pero ¿qué dirá el director?

Ikuto: No te preocupes. Él es mi tío.

yo: o_o ¡¿Tu tío?!

Ikuto: Sí. Termina de comer y vamos con él.

yo: Ok.

Comí rápido y fuimos a la oficina del director. Era un señor con cabello azul y ojos amarillo y vestía de una forma elegante.

Ikuto: Hola tío Yoru.

Yoru: Hola Ikuto, y tú debes ser la señorita Amu Hinamori. Mucho gusto, soy Yoru Tsukiyomi, hermano del padre de Ikuto.

yo: Gusto en conocerlo, Yoru-sensei.

En eso entra una chica de mi edad de cabello marrón y ojos amarillo.

¿?: Papá, quería pedirte que… *se percata de mi presencia* Disculpe mi intromisión. Soy Marcheline Tsukiyomi Garnier.

yo: Gusto en conocerte. Yo soy Amu Hinamori.

Marcheline: Tú debes ser la amiga de la infancia de Ikuto. Eres tan tierna.

Ikuto: Amu, ella es mi prima Marcheline. Tío, quería pedirte si Amu podía ser mi compañera en el concurso.

Yoru: Será complicado, pero veré que puedo hacer.

Ikuto: Gracias, eso es todo.

Marcheline: Mejor vayan a la casa a practicar después de clases ¿Qué dices Amu?

yo: Me encantaría. ¿Y tú, Ikuto?

Ikuto: Por mí no hay problema.

Marcheline: Entonces nos vemos en la salida.

yo: Ok. Adiós.

Ikuto: Hasta luego.

Ambos nos fuimos a nuestra clase. Este día a está lleno de sorpresas. No puedo esperar la hora de Marcheline e Ikuto.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Mika: Esto se está volviendo interesante.**

 **Harumi: ¿En serio?**

 **Mika: No.**

 **Harumi: T-T Mala.**

 **Fio: Dejen reviews, onegai.**


	3. El despertar de la séptima guardiana

**Harumi: ¡Hola de nuevo mis querid s fans! Aquí otro capítulo de Unidos por el Destino. Disculpen mis errores en el cap anterior.**

 **Fio: Por alguna razón, el link del uniforme de la academia de Amu no aparece así que les dejos si es que sale:** **g02. .** **(por favor Kami-sama, que aparezca el link)**

 **Harumi: Quería decirles que, según la sinopsis, parecería una historia normal. La verdad es que toda historia que hago siempre me sale con toque de fantasía. Así que, cuando pensé en subir el fic, imaginé que sería la excepción.**

 **Mika: Pero mira el lado positivo: eres mejor escribiendo con ese toque de fantasía. Siempre te has destacado por ser diferente.**

 **Harumi y Fio: o_o ¡¿Qué le hiciste a la verdadera Mika?!**

 **Mika: *suspiro* Y después se quejan de que soy mala. En fin, Shugo Chara le pertenece a PEACH-PIT, solo ciertos personajes creados y la historia son suyos. Cualquier parecido con algún fanfic Y/O manga/anime es pura coincidencia.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

POV AMU

Terminaron las clases en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Saliendo, la llamé por celular a Temari de que me iba a casa de unos amigos (sino capaz llama a la policía francesa). La limusina de Marcheline nos llevó a Ikuto y a mí a su casa. Me llevé una gran sorpresa cuando me di cuenta que la mansión que estaba al lado de la mía era adentro…

yo: Tú casa es enorme, Marcheline.

Ikuto: Hablas como si solo ella viviera acá.

yo: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Marcheline: Pensé que ya te habías cuenta. Ikuto también vive aquí.

yo: o/o ¡¿Qué?!

Ikuto: Parece que aún sigues mal pensado las cosas como siempre, pequeña hentai.

yo: *molesta* Acá el hentai eres tú y no soy tan pequeña.

Marcheline: Eres tan tierna cuando te sonrojas, Amu. Lo que pasa es que-

Es interrumpida por una señora de 39 años, cabello marrón y ojos azules.

¿?: Al fin llegaron.

Marcheline: ¡Hola mamá!

Ikuto: Hola tía.

¿?: ¿Y no me van a presentar a nuestra invitada?

Marcheline: Mamá, ella es la amiga que nos comentó Ikuto.

yo: Konichiwa. Mi nombre es Amu Hinamori.

¿?: Gusto en conocerte, Amu. Yo soy Victorine Garnier, madre de Marcheline.

Marcheline: Le estaba explicando que los padres de Ikuto son músicos, por lo que viajan muy seguido. Por eso, mis tíos nos lo dejaron a cargo.

Victorine: Es cierto, tú debes haber escuchado sobre el violinista y la pianista, Aruto y Souko Tsukiyomi.

yo: Si he escuchado sobre ellos. Así que ellos fueron los que adoptaron a Ikuto.

Victorine: Sí. Es mejor que vayan a almorzar o se enfriará la comida.

Marcheline: Ok. Vamos.

Victorine: Espera, hija. ¿Sabes si va a venir tu padre?

Marcheline: Me dijo que estaría en la academia por un buen rato. Si quieres que venga temprano, será mejor que vayas a ayudarlo.

Victorine: Gracias hija. *se va*

Pasamos el almuerzo hablando de temas al azar. Luego nos pusimos a hacer nuestros deberes rápido para ir a practicar. Fui con Ikuto al salón de música para ir avanzando con la composición que él escogió. Llegó la noche y con ella la hora de irme a casa. Me despedí (claro antes, convenciendo a Ikuto de que no me pasaría nada en el "largo" camino) y empecé mi recorrido. Bueno, no es tan corto tampoco. Por ser mansiones, ya se imaginan todo lo que tengo que caminar. A medio camino, sentí una presencia extraña. No había nadie alrededor, así que seguí caminando. Pero volvió a pasar lo mismo, por lo que volteé y vi una figura persiguiéndome. Fue ahí que empecé a correr. Para mi mala suerte, tropecé y caí, siendo presa fácil. Cuando ya sentía que iba a morir, alguien me cargó al estilo nupcial lejos de ahí. Al abrir los ojos, vi a un chico de cabellos y ojos zafiros.

yo: Ikuto, ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

Ikuto: Salvándote de que te mataran. Sabía que no te podía dejar ir sola.

yo: ¿Y desde cuando tienes orejas de gato?

Ikuto: Un pequeño secreto. *dejándola en un arbusto* Ahora quédate aquí mientras ayudo a Marcheline.

yo: Pero yo-

Ikuto: *acercándose peligrosamente* A no ser que quieras un castigo.

yo: *sonrojada* Baka.

Él se va como siempre fastidiándome. Yo solo me acerqué a donde estaban sin ser vista. Con lo que vi me quedé sin habla. Aquella criatura que me perseguía era como un lobo enorme de pelaje oscuro como la noche. Marcheline e Ikuto tenían una espada con un signo extraño en el mango. Ambos peleaban contra ese lobo. Parecía una batalla difícil. Logré oír algo que me sorprendió.

Marcheline: ¿A qué has venido, lobo de la noche?

Lobo: Debo de matar al séptimo guardián ¡Debo de matar a Libra! *se lanza a donde estoy*

No sé como, pero reaccionó ante el ataque haciendo aparecer una espada en mis manos y atravieso con ella al lobo. Este se desintegra.

yo: Pero como es que…

Marcheline: Así que tú eres Libra.

yo: ¿Quién?

Ikuto: Quiere decir que eres una de los 12 guardianes, lo que me sorprende ya que nunca vi que tuvieras ese signo.

yo: ¿A qué signo te refieres?

Marcheline: Mira Amu. Aquel signo de tu espada es el de la constelación de Libra. Para ser una guardiana debes haber nacido con ese mismo signo. Por lo general, los tenemos en el brazo, mano o rostro. Por ejemplo: yo tengo el signo de Leo en el brazo e Ikuto tiene el signo de Géminis en la mano.

yo: Ah, te refieres a eso. Yo tengo una marca con la forma de Libra en el hombro.

Macheline: Ahora que se aclaró lo de Amu. Respóndeme una pregunta, Ikuto. ¡¿DESDE CUÁNDO PUEDES CONVERTIRTE EN NEKO?!

Ikuto: *tapándose los oídos* No tienes que gritarlo. He tenido esa habilidad desde que tengo esta llave. *saca la llave*

yo: Que raro por que nunca he tenido esa habilidad

Marcheline: ¿En donde está su candado?

yo: *saca el candado* Yo lo tengo. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

Marcheline: Esos son las reliquias de la princesa Mizuki.

yo: ¿Quién es la princesa Mizuki?

Ikuto: También la conocemos como la gemela de la luz, ella es la heredera de la Luna y a quien protegemos.

Marcheline: La llave y el candado fueron creados por ella y escogían a diferentes guardianes. Pero solo eran poseídos cuando ella estaba acá y no ha bajado a la Tierra desde la revolución francesa.

yo: Eso quiere decir que ella ya ha descendido y nosotros tenemos que buscarla.

Ikuto: Nosotros aún no podemos ir a buscarla. Tú no estás capacitada para luchar.

yo: *molesta* ¿Qué es lo que insinúas?

Ikuto: Se supone que la marca de los guardianes se hereda de generación en generación, por lo tanto, se pasa el conocimiento de pelea de padre a hijo.

Marcheline: Ikuto tuvo la suerte que la familia de mi mamá fuera de guardianes para aprender a pelear.

yo: Pero yo sé lo básico.

Ikuto: Pero no sabes como despertar tu poder al máximo. Como vives al costado, desde mañana vendrás a entrenar además de practicar la composición.

yo: Pero… veo que no tengo opción.

Ikuto: Vamos, te llevo a tu casa. Marcheline, avísale a mi tía y nos vemos en casa.

Marcheline: Ok. *se va*

Ikuto me llevó a mi casa para asegurarse de que no me pasara nada. Cuando llegamos…

yo: ¡Buenas noches, Temari!

Temari: *escaneando* No te pasó nada, ¿cierto?

yo: Estoy sana y salva. Quería presentarte a mi amigo de la infancia. Él es Ikuto Tsukiyomi.

Ikuto: *besando su mano* Buenas noches, señorita.

Temari: Buenas noches. Mi nombre es Temari Fujisaki. Amu, ¿por qué no me dijiste que era un caballero?

yo: Porque no lo es.

Ikuto: Que cruel eres. Bueno, me retiro. Hasta mañana, Amu. *me besa en la mejilla y se va*

yo: *roja al 100%*

Temari: Amu, no sabía que ya tenías novio.

yo: *roja al 100%* Él no es mi novio, es solo un amigo.

Temari: Ni se te ocurra perderlo que lo más seguro es que todas las francesas de tu academia están tras él. A parte, deberías aprovechar que es un guardián como tú.

yo: o_o ¿Cómo lo sabes eso?

Temari: Yo vengo de la Casa de Aries. Mi hermano gemelo fue el que heredó la marca. Ahora tienes que irte a cenar sino Su va a enojarse contigo.

yo: Me lo hubieras dicho antes.*sale corriendo*

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Harumi: Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Por petición de Fio, ella está haciendo una fic de shugo chara, obviamente Amuto. Sí, Fio existe en la vida real (como humana).**

 **Fio: El fic que estoy escribiendo en Wattpad se llama** SHUGO CHARA LATIDOS Y FAMILIA **. Búsquenme como** fiorelevano **.**

 **Mika: Y no olviden de leer la historia de Harumi. Se llama** Ángeles guerreros **y búsquenla como** HarumiNeko-chan **.**

 **Harumi: Dejen reviews, onegai. Sigan apoyando a esta joven escritora.**


End file.
